


Miracles Do Happen

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Child Nozomi - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Happy birthday best girl, Self-Love, Toujou Nozomi - Freeform, Toujou Nozomi's Birthday, birthday fic, short fic, was crying while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Nozomi wakes up from a dream of the past.





	Miracles Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> First of all, I wanna say happy happy birthday to my best girl, Nozomi! This is my last minute birthday present to her (it's already almost 11 pm here). I got this idea after rewatching S2Ep8 aka Nozomi's ep. I dunno if I'd get the chance to write the original idea I had for her bday tho. Also, for the first time, I wrote something with no ships. Just pure self-love and friendships. So yeah I hope you'd enjoy!

_The bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch time. Little boys and girls cheered that they finally had the time to eat with their friends and play afterwards. They all stood up and bowed goodbye to their teacher. And then, they started to form their own little groups. Chairs and desks were moved to form bigger tables. Some went outside to eat at the cafeteria._

_Laughter resonated within the room. They were enjoying their limited time with their friends before classes started again. They shared food, talked about the latest games, and made a promise to meet again on the weekend._

_It was just another happy day at school._

_But amidst all those noise, a little girl sat alone at the far back of the classroom. She had violet hair tied into twin braids, big green eyes, pale skin, and the fluffiest cheeks._

_The girl was quietly munching a piece of bread while holding a small book with her other hand. She was trying to read peacefully but couldn’t do so with all the noise surrounding her._

_She_ wasn’t _thinking about how nice it would be to eat lunch together, or even have a boxed lunch with egg rolls and octopus hotdogs in it to begin with. She_ wasn’t _thinking about how exciting it would be to share insights and ideas about a good book with someone. She_ wasn’t _thinking about how warming it would be to have someone to talk to always._

_She_ totally _wasn’t_ _thinking about how great it would be to have a... friend._

_...was what she would like to think._

_In reality, she badly wanted to have someone she could lean unto whenever she was troubled. Someone whose shoulder she could cry on. Someone who would always be there for her. Someone who would always make sure she was happy and safe. Someone who would love and accept her for who she was. Someone who would always be willing to listen and understand her. Someone who would call her on weekends. Someone who would surprise her with a cake on her birthday. Someone precious and special to her. Someone she could truly call her friend._

_She already gave up on that though._

_She had long since stopped making effort to befriend someone in her class. Because, what for? She would only leave them after her parents’ work moved places anyway. They would eventually forget about her anyway. She would only be sad and disappointed in the end anyway. So why try?_

_It would take a miracle for her to have a friend._

_She had long since accepted that the only one who would always be there for her no matter what... was herself._

_With that thought in mind, she quickly finished her lunch and decided to write a letter._

Soft green eyes opened slowly to welcome the new morning. A young woman with a loose side-braid sat up and stretched her arms high to fight off the sleepiness in her. A pang of sadness pierced her heart at the memory her dream showed her. Remembering, she promptly stood up and opened a closet with boxes in it to look for a certain small, old, and dusty box.

 

Her eyes lit up when she found it and she immediately opened it.

 

In it were some old documents from her childhood, mostly from her former schools. There were also some photos of her mother and father. They weren’t what she was searching for though.

 

A smile found its way on her lips when she saw a purple envelope at the bottom of some other papers.

 

She took the paper inside and scanned it with her eyes. It was a letter written by her former self. She softly chuckled at the handwriting. It was so different than the one she was using now for her student council papers. Back then, her handwriting was so soft, big, and cute. There was no sharpness in it, just pure, childlike innocence.

 

She took a deep breath before starting to read the letter.

 

_Dear my future self,_

_Hi, it’s me, Non-chan. I am writing this letter to you on our 9th birthday. Can you believe that? I’m already 9 years old! I am currently at school and it’s lunch time. But as usual, I ate my food here in my seat at the back of the classroom. I have my favorite book with me too! But I can’t really concentrate on reading it. It’s so noisy here in my classroom. I don’t want to go out either because it’s even noisier there._

_Hey, I’ll tell you something. But this is just our secret, okay? Don’t tell anyone! The truth is, I really wanna try having friends too. But I know that’s impossible because of mom and dad’s work, so it’s okay. I understand why we always have to move from one place to another. They told me it’s for my future. For you! I have you after all, so it’s really okay! You’re my one and only friend._

_Are you feeling sad that we only have each other as our friend? Are you lonely right now? I hope not... but if you are, just remember that I love you, okay? And then we will read books! Are you still reading books? Do you have a new favorite? Did you already meet our favorite author? Hehe, I’m asking a lot of questions, aren’t I? I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to feel lonely. Because I already feel a lot lonely right now. I want that to change, you know?_

_I hope you get the courage to take risks and make friends... I really don’t want you to grow old by yourself. And I hope you get a lot of friends so you can laugh everyday. You should also share lunches too! And meet on weekends, maybe? Or go to each other’s house and have a sleepover! Somehow, I want to write a song too. Maybe you can do that for me with a friend? Sorry if I’m asking for too much, but I guess I just don’t want you to be alone like I am right now._

_But if ever you do already have a friend right now, I’m really really proud of you! You have come a long way from what I am today. I’m glad that you decided to break your own barrier and let people come in. I can’t really do that, you know? That’s why I’m happy that you overcame everything._

_If you still don’t have a friend other than me, it’s alright. I’m always here for you and I love you. Remember that, okay? I will never ever leave your side, I promise. So promise not to forget about me too, okay?_

_I wonder if miracles really happen though?_

_Anyway, lunch time’s almost over, so I gotta finish this letter. Thank you for always being with me! Till we meet again! Bye-bye!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Non-chan_

A lone tear escaped her eye as she finished reading the contents of the letter. She quickly wiped it away though, as she heard the doorbell of her apartment ring. She returned the letter back into the envelope and put it inside her drawer.

 

She stood up and walked out of her room. She heard the bell again and some muffled yelling. She giggled and ran to the door. She put on a big smile and opened it.

 

And all of a sudden,

 

“Happy birthday Nozomi!”

 

she was engulfed by the warmth and comfort of eight young women whom she could truly call... her friends.

 

As tears streamed down her face, she muttered a soft message to her first friend.

 

“Don’t worry, Non-chan. Miracles really do happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also check out the short clip I posted on Twitter that was my inspiration for this story! Link: https://twitter.com/eSerenityyyy/status/1005463544786182145
> 
> Lovelots! <3


End file.
